90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is an American animated TV series that currently airs on Nickelodeon since March 30, 2001, created by Butch Hartman. Lots of fans grew up watching The Fairly OddParents until 2008. Starting on 2008, they start to put Poof on the show, leading to fans thinking the show's going downhill, and think it got worst on 2013, when they put Sparky on the show. Seasons 1-5 are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilots. Episodes Pilots (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Too Many Timmys! (1998) *Where's the Wand? (1998) *Party of Three! (1999) *The Fairy Flu! (1999) *The Temp! (1999) *The Zappys! (1999) *Scout's Honor (2000) *The Really Bad Day! (2000) *Super Humor (2001) Season 1 *The Big Problem! / Power Mad! (2001) *Spaced Out! / Transparents! (2001) *A Wish Too Far! / Tiny Timmy! (2001) *Father Time! / Apartnership! (2001) *Chin Up! / Dog's Day Afternoon (2001) *Dream Goat! / The Same Game (2001) *The Fairly OddParents! / Too Many Timmys! / Party of Three! (2001) *The Fairy Flu! / The Temp! / The Zappys! (2001) *Scout's Honor / The Really Bad Day! / Super Humor (2001) *Christmas Everyday! (2001) Season 2 *Boys in the Band / Hex Games (2002) *Boy Toy / Inspection Detection (2002) *Action Packed / Smarty Pants (2002) *Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes (2002) *Timvisible / That Old Black Magic (2002) *Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen (2002) *Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch (2002) *Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Knighty Knight (2002) *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary / Nectar of the Odds (2002) *Hail to the Chief / Twistory (2002) *Fool's Day Out / Deja Vu (2002) *Scary Godparents (2002) *Information Stupor Highway (2003) Season 3 *Ruled Out / That's Life (2002) *Shiny Teeth / Odd, Odd West (2002) *MicroPhony / So Totally Spaced Out (2003) *Love Struck! (2003) *Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off (2003) *Odd Jobs / Movie Magic (2003) *Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) *Sleepover and Over / Mother Nature (2003) *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad! / Engine Blocked (2003) *Most Wanted Wish / This Is Your Wish (2003) *Beddy Bye / The Grass Is Greener (2003) *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! (2003) *Kung Timmy / Which Witch Is Which? (2003) *Pipe Down! / The Big Scoop! (2003) *Crime Wave / Odd Ball (2003) *Where's Wanda? / Imaginary Gary (2003) *Chip Off the Old Chip / Snow Bound (2003) *Miss Dimsdale / Mind Over Magic (2003) Season 4 *Shelf Life (2004) *Hard Copy / Parent Hoods (2003) *Lights... Camera... Adam! / A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *Baby Face / Mr. Right! (2004) *Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. (2004) *Odd Couple / Class Clown (2004) *The Big Superhero Wish! (2004) *Power Pals! / Emotion Commotion! (2004) *Fairy Friends & Neighbors! / Just the Two of Us! (2004) *Who's Your Daddy? / Home Wrecker (2004) *New Squid in Town / Wish Fixers (2004) *Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed! (2005) *Channel Chasers (2004) *Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo (2005) *Nega-Timmy / Love at First Height (2005) *School's Out! The Musical (2005) More later. Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (2001-present) *Nicktoons (2002-present) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:Nickelodeon Category:Frederator Studios Category:Nelvana